


The Crystal

by Kimmimaru



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Graphic Depictions of Illness, M/M, Magic, Mention of blood, Minor Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: Hurt Noct Week Day 3: The Nifs start experimenting on the Crystal and it hurts Noct.Noctis falls gravely ill and the boys have to find out why. (the Ignoct is VERY mild btw)





	The Crystal

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, another half-finished fic. Lol. Sorry for all these open ended things, I just don't have much energy for writing at the moment but I hope they're interesting. Thank you for reading and enjoying.

“ _Imagine that there's a piece of string attached behind your belly button. Now, imagine that string leads all the way back to the crystal, the magic flows along that string and enters your body. Just as you may feed off of the crystal, so the crystal feeds off of you; do you understand Noctis?”_  
  
“I...think so.”  
  
“Very good, just remember what I said. It will become a very important lesson later on.”  
  
It was evening as the Regalia pulled into yet another motel car park. Ignis turned the engine off and sat quietly for a moment, staring out across the brightly lit tarmac. Gladio groaned heavily, opening his door and sliding out of his seat, he stretched his arms high above his head and twisted until until his back cracked. “Oh yeah, nice to finally get out and stretch.” He sighed, following up his statement with a huge yawn.  
  
“I think I'm gonna be stuck in this position for, like, eternity.” Prompto whined, throwing his head back dramatically, “My bones have fused.”  
  
“Guess we'll just have to leave you behind then,” Noctis smirked in response to Prompto's horrified gasp.  
  
“Come now, all of you. We're all tired, let's just find a room.” Ignis climbed out of the drivers seat with a heavy sigh, he stifled his own yawn behind one gloved hand before blinking over towards the motel building.  
  
“Man, I cannot wait to just jump into a real bed! Feels like-”  
  
A gasp from Noctis cut Prompto off, he turned in shock when his friend bumped into him and automatically reached out to hold him steady. Noctis' face was twisted into a pained grimace and he held one hand to his forehead, the other reached out to tangle in Prompto's shirt as he bared his teeth.  
  
“Noct?!” Ignis stepped closer but the prince waved him off shakily, taking a slow breath.  
  
“'M fine...just...got a bit of a headache.” He muttered, “I guess I need to sleep.”  
  
Ignis hesitated before taking Noctis' shoulder in his hand, “As do we all,” He agreed, “Come along then,” He guided the prince towards the building, watching him carefully.  
  
That night Noctis was woken by yet another vicious stab of pain, this time emanating from his belly. He rolled out of bed, noting the fine sheen of sweat that had broken out across his skin. He put a hand to his stomach, feeling something tug hard behind his navel. He lurched forward, grabbing at his head as the pain exploded behind his eyes. With a thud his knees hit the floor, his stomach churning as his heart thudded loudly against his ribs. He tasted bile at the back of his throat, his mouth started to water and he struggled towards the bathroom on all fours.  
  
“Noct? Noct!”   
  
Ignis' voice was a vague sort of buzzing to his ears, Noctis continued to drag himself towards the bathroom as he fought off the urge to vomit over the floor. Ignis finally managed to haul him to his feet, shoving one arm under his and helping him limp the rest of the way. When the toilet was in sight Noctis dropped to his knees again, leaning over the bowl and panting heavily. His body trembled, his eyesight blurring with tears of agony. Pain washed over him, steadily growing worse and when he closed his eyes he could hear strange, muffled voices inside his head. Finally he heaved, vomit burning his oesophagus and splattering the toilet bowl. Distantly Noctis could feel Ignis rubbing his back.  
  
“Noct? Holy shit, dude!”  
  
“Iggy, he ok?”  
  
“It appears he may have picked up some sort of bug,” Ignis sighed, helping Noctis to sit up after he was done. Noctis leaned heavily against Ignis, shivering as his head burned and ice filled his abdomen. Ignis flushed the toilet and pushed sweaty hair from Noctis' clammy face, he placed his hand on his forehead and hissed, withdrawing it quickly, “You have a temperature.” He sighed, slowly helping Noctis back to his feet, hearing his groan as he clutched at his head.  
  
After washing out his mouth Ignis helped Noctis back into bed and tucked him in, “In the morning I will go to the front desk and see if they have anything that may help, for now, rest.”  
  
Noctis lay down on his pillow, eyes closing as he curled up in his duvet.   
  
Noctis tried to go back to sleep but every time he so much as dozed off he was plagued by strange voices and images. He saw men in white drifting back and forth, muttering to one another. He saw someone with glowing red eyes, machinery and wires. He woke in a cold sweat, eyesight blurring as agony tore through his stomach like a sword. He clutched at it, curling into a tighter ball as if that would stave the pain off.   
  
Ignis woke him from yet another troubled dream later that morning, Noctis opened his eyes and groaned, “How are you this morning?” He asked, lifting his hand and pressing the back of it gently to his forehead, “You still feel a tad warm.”  
  
“I'm...feeling better I think.” Noctis sat up, the pain from the night before was little more than a dull throb in the back of head now.  
  
“Well, I brought you some breakfast and something to drink anyway.” Ignis indicated the plate of toast and a steaming mug by it's side, “It's tea, I was reluctant to give you anything more in case it upset your stomach again.”  
  
“Thanks, Iggy.” Noctis managed a weak smile and reached over to take his tea.  
  
Later Noctis felt well enough to restart their journey. The sun was high in the blue expanse of the sky as they travelled, wind whipping Noctis' hair around his face as he lounged in the back seat. Prompto played on his phone, occasionally making some casual quip while Gladio read his book. Two hours later they stopped at a rest stop to relieve themselves and get some food. Prompto hopped out with a sigh and Gladio followed. When Noctis rose a wave of dizziness engulfed him.  
  
He saw several men stood around dressed in white coats, he couldn't hear their voices but they were looking directly at him. Pale hair and eyes swimming weirdly as if Noctis was looking at them through water.   
  
Then he was back, laying on the floor of a car park with his friends faces staring down at him in concern. Noctis groaned, rolled onto his side and puked. Prompto jumped back with a curse while Ignis gathered Noctis' limp body up and carried him to a bench, he lay him down gently and pushed hair back from his face. “Noct? Can you hear me?”  
  
Noctis groaned, “Y-Yeah...I...Shit...it hurts.” He grabbed at his stomach, baring his teeth and curling up on himself. The tugging sensation was back, similar to the feeling when he used magic but ten times more painful. He shuddered and retched, his stomach rolling while his heart trebled in speed. His arms tingled, tiny flashes of light spreading from the tips of his fingers to fizzle out uselessly in the air.   
  
“What...what's wrong with him?” Prompto asked hesitantly, casting his gaze to Ignis, “Is he...normally like this when he's sick?”  
  
Ignis shook his head slowly, “No.” He muttered, “Gladio, rent out the caravan we won't be going anywhere tonight.”

 

Gladio nodded and left reluctantly while Ignis stroked Noctis' sweaty forehead and made soothing sounds. Noctis shook violently, teeth chattering as his muscles tensed and his back arched. A strangled cry left his lips and he almost fell off of the bench as his entire body jerked as if strings had been attached to his limbs. Pain raced through every nerve in his body, the tugging grew worse until it felt as if his organs would be torn from his stomach. Flashes of blue spread across his skin like tiny electrical storms, crystals manifesting in the air around him before shattering into nothing.

 

Prompto paced restlessly behind Ignis, worry causing him to chew on his nails until Gladio returned with the keys to the caravan. Noctis' skin turned ashen as Gladio lifted him into his arms, holding him still long enough to get him into a bed. Froth beaded at the corners of his lips which were slowly turning blue. Prompto hurried after them, fear churning in his gut.  
  
Ignis yanked open the door and Gladio stepped inside the caravan to lay Noctis gently on the bed where he continued to writhe and scrabble at the bedding. Ignis stepped forward, pushing Gladio gently aside as he brought forth a potion. He cracked it over Noctis and waited, breath held. Finally Noctis stilled, the only sound his desperate, rasping breaths. His eyes were closed but they moved rapidly behind his eyelids, as if he was in REM sleep. Ignis reached forward and pushed hair from his face, seeing the veins by his left temple turning an unnatural dark colour.  
  
“W-what is that? Some kinda bruise?” Prompto asked.  
  
“I'm not sure but it is certainly not a bruise.” Ignis muttered, frowning as he picked up one of Noctis' hands to inspect it. The inside of his wrist showed the same sort of darkness spreading through his veins.   
  
“Iggy...this is bad.” Gladio said, arms folded defensively across his chest and glare fixed on his face as he stared down at his prince.   
  
“We must find out what's wrong with him.”  
  
“And how're we supposed to do that, huh? We've got no way of finding out anything-”  
  
“Kimya Auburnbrie.” Ignis said, lifting his head and fixing Prompto and Gladio with a firm stare, “She has a far more intimate knowledge of magic than any one of us,”  
  
Prompto shifted nervously, eyes flicking to Noctis, “How do we know it's magic related? Couldn't it just be a normal flu?”  
  
“No flu would make someone act the way Noctis is nor would it explain the darkness creeping through his veins.”  
  
“Iggy...” Gladio swallowed, running his hand down the side of his face nervously, “You know as well as I do that only one thing can cause that.”  
  
Ignis took a breath, “We will not know for certain until we speak to the witch.”  
  
“Fine. We'll go in the morning.” Gladio moved towards the tiny kitchen area, “I'm gonna make us some coffee.” He grumbled, frowning as he busied his hands.  
  
Time dragged on, Prompto went to get them some food while Ignis watched over Noctis. Gladio went outside to try to contact Cor in the vain hope he would know something. Noctis whimpered in his sleep, dark brows drawing down into a frown. Ignis held his hand, watching until darkness settled in.  
  
When Noctis woke the sheets around him were singed, his body aching fiercely and his stomach painfully tense. He rolled onto his side to see Ignis fast asleep beside him, Gladio and Prompto had taken the other beds. Slowly he struggled into a sitting position, looking around the dimly lit caravan through hazy eyes. He rubbed at his tousled hair with one shaking hand before trying to slide around Ignis' sleeping form to get a glass of water. Ignis woke with a jolt, eyes snapping open and searching for Noctis. When he found him he yawned and relaxed, “What's wrong?” he asked hoarsely.  
  
“Need some water.” Noctis replied, making to get out of bed but Ignis pushed him firmly back down.  
  
“Allow me, your highness,”   
  
“Iggy, I can get my own water.”  
  
Ignis rose but paused, looking back the prince, “Noct...” He hesitated before plunging on, “We don't know what's wrong with you but whatever it is has drastically weakened you. Please, allow me to help.”  
  
Noctis swallowed and lay back down again, “Fine.”   
  
Ignis smiled before going to the kitchenette and taking a glass from the cupboard. Noctis listened to Ignis fill the glass from the tap, eyes sliding closed as sleep tugged at the ragged edges of his mind. When Ignis returned he helped Noctis sit up and helped him hold the glass, his hands shook too much for him to do it alone. When half of the water was gone Ignis took the glass back and Noctis slumped back down and curled up around a pillow.  
  
The next morning Prompto rose to find Noctis gone and Ignis fast asleep still. Gladio was outside doing his morning routine, sweating and grunting like an animal. Prompto stepped out into the rapidly warming sunshine and yawned broadly, gripping a cup of coffee in one hand like a life line. “Iggy's still asleep, huh?” Gladio asked, rising from his push ups and dusting off his hands.   
  
“Yeah, poor guy was up nearly all night worrying,” Prompto replied, sipping his coffee with a pained wince, “Never enough damn sugar. Where's Noct?”  
  
“Gone to grab us breakfast. Kid seems fine this morning.”  
  
“Good.” Prompto took a seat and took out his phone but didn't unlock it, he frowned a moment, chewing his bottom lip before taking a breath, “Hey, Gladio?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“What...what if we can't get any help for Noct?”  
  
“We will.” Gladio sat beside Prompto and looked at him, “Prompto, Noct's gonna be fine. Trust me, it's my job to keep him safe and that even means from weird illnesses.”  
  
Prompto forced a small smile but it dropped from his face all too fast.  
  
Back in the car, on their way to the Malmalam Thicket, Noctis' headache steadily grew worse. Soon he was hunched over, clutching at his hair and breathing heavily. The sharp, painful tugging sensation increased until he could only see intense, bright white light behind his eyelids. He slumped over sideways into Gladio's lap, jerking and groaning while Gladio tried to soothe him. When Gladio turned the prince onto his back his eyes widened in horror, “Shit, Iggy...Iggy we need to pull over. Noct's bleeding.”  
  
Ignis' hands tightened on the wheel and he found a safe place to pull over at the side of the road. The second the engine was cut he leapt out and came around the side, “Noct? Noctis?” He looked down into Gladio's lap where Noctis lay, white as a sheet with dark, thick blood seeping steadily from his nose. He continued to twitch, eyes rolling back in his head and mouth open on a silent scream. Ignis tried another potion but it had no affect. All they could do was wait it out.  
  
Slowly Noctis' strange fit eased, he stopped twitching and his eyes closed. His muscles relaxed and he came back around with a soft gasp. His eyes snapped open, glowing like twin stars. Gladio's hands were on his face, turning his head to look at him properly, “Hey, Noct? You back with us?”  
  
Noctis stared up at him, eyes wide but seemingly blind to Gladio and his surroundings. He panted like a fish out of water, shuddering all over. Ignis handed Gladio a tissue and slowly they cleaned the blood from his face. When that was done Ignis climbed back into the drivers seat and they set off again.  
  
They made it to the thicket in good time. Gladio picked up Noctis who lay like a rag doll in his arms, his skin worryingly cold. Ignis led the way down the winding path and the cut through that led to the Witch's shop. They found her standing as always in her little herb garden, when they approached she looked up and narrowed her eyes, “Welcome, you are,” She rasped.  
  
“We need your help,” Ignis said without preamble, “please.”  
  
“See that I do.” The woman motioned them all into her dark but cosy little shack. It was a simple, square room containing kitchen, bed, sofas and a large fireplace. She indicated that they should lay the prince down on the bed before moving to check him over. She checked his pulse, his eyes, his mouth before humming, “Very sick he is. Corrupted crystal magic is cause.”  
  
“Corrupted...crystal?” Ignis repeated slowly, his eyes widening, “But how? How could anyone corrupt such a powerful object?”  
  
The witch shook her head, her face grave, “Some herbs I can suggest, cure it is not but ease the pain it will.”  
  
“We are willing to try anything,” Ignis insisted.  
  
The witch nodded and indicated for them to sit and wait while she busied herself creating something. When she returned she held a small vial of green tinted liquid, she handed it to Ignis who took it, “Drink it he must,”  
  
Ignis nodded and went to the bed where Noctis appeared fast asleep, gently he eased an arm beneath his shoulders and helped him to sit up. Noctis opened his eyes and looked at him, “You must drink this, Noct,” He held up the bottle and Noctis nodded, opening his mouth weakly. Ignis poured the concoction into him and watched Noctis swallow it all with a wince.  
  
“Gross,” He whispered hoarsely before letting his eyes close again.  
  
“How long until it takes affect?”  
  
“Soon it will be,” The witch smiled at them, “Stay for dinner you must,” She insisted and went back to her tiny kitchen to put something on.  
  
They ate a thick stew that tasted rich and warm, afterwards Gladio left to exercise some of his excess energy out while Prompto got out his guns and set to cleaning them. Ignis sat by Noctis' side and held his hand, pressing it against his forehead until finally Noctis' eyes fluttered open. He smiled weakly up at him, “Hey,” He muttered.  
  
“Noct,” Ignis replied, stroking his fingers through Noctis' hair gently, “How are you feeling?”  
  
“Better...I think. I don't feel so sick.”  
  
“That's...good. Noct I-”  
  
“It's ok.” Noctis gripped his hand tighter, smiling, “It's not your fault.”  
  
“We don't know of any way to help you.” Ignis replied, hanging his head, “I'm sorry.”  
  
“It's the crystal.” Noctis closed his eyes, “Every time I lose consciousness I see people...they're all wearing white. I think Niflheim's doing something to the crystal. We won't be able to stop them until we get it back.”  
  
Ignis sighed shakily, “Then we will need a good supply of the potions Miss Aubrunbrie gave you.”  
  
Noctis nodded, “Need sleep.” He mumbled and shifted on the bed, leaving enough room for one more. Ignis smiled and shook his head.  
  
“You sleep, it's the middle of the day.”  
  
“Can't sleep without you,” Noctis smiled and held out his arm, “Please, Iggy?”  
  
Ignis glanced back and noticed the shack was empty, then he sighed and climbed into bed beside Noctis. Gently he pulled him close and wrapped him in his arms, closing his eyes as he pressed his nose into the prince's hair.  
  
“G'night, Ig's.”  
  
“Good night, your highness.”  
  
Noctis' smile widened as he drifted off, warm and safe.

 


End file.
